deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Kaneki
Ken Kaneki is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Tokyo Ghoul. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alex Mercer Vs Ken Kaneki * Baoh VS Ken Kaneki * Carnage vs Ken Kaneki * Eren Jaeger VS Ken Kaneki (Completed) * Ken Kaneki vs Rin Okumora (Completed) * Shinichi Izumi vs. Ken Kaneki * Masane Amaha VS Ken Kaneki * Ken Kaneki Vs YoRHa 9S Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Carnage (Marvel) * Danny Phantom * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kamen Rider Amazon Omega * Kamen Rider Faiz * Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) * Venom (Marvel) * Yuji Kiba History College freshman and bookworm Ken Kaneki dated a girl named Rize, who revealed herself to be a ghoul, a race that resembles humans in every way, save for their exclusive diet of human flesh. Before she could kill Kaneki and eat him, she herself was killed when she was hit by falling debris. Heavily injured, Kaneki was forced to have his organs replaced with Rize's, turning him into a human-ghoul hybrid. At first, Kaneki struggled to satisfy his newfound hunger without losing his humanity. He had to learn how to adapt to life as a ghoul while avoiding dangers like investigators and hostile ghouls with the guidance of friendly ghouls working at a local coffee shop named Anteiku. However, he was one day kidnapped and tortured relentlessly, leading him to abandon his pacifist beliefs and fully embrace his ghoul nature. After bringing the fight to those who tormented him, he was eventually captured after losing terribly to Kishou Arima and tortured once more by the investigators of the CCG, leaving him amnesiac. This caused him to adopt a new persona as Haise Sasaki, an investigator within the anti-ghoul CCG in command of the Quinx Squad, a special team consisting of humans who have gained repressed ghoul abilities via surgery. Constantly tormented by a mental hallucination of the man he was before, Kaneki eventually regained his memories and developed yet another darker persona known as "Black Reaper" in order to put a dramatic close to his own story. But following a final battle against Arima, Kaneki discovered that he was the prophesized "One-Eyed King" fated to unite ghouls and humans. With a new purpose in life, Kaneki formed a new organization alongside his allies named "Goat" dedicated to creating a world where ghouls and humans can coexist in peace. Death Battle Info *Name: Kaneki Ken *Aliases: Haise Sasaki, Eyepatch, Centipede, One-Eyed King, Black Reaper, Dragon *Age: 18-20 (Kaneki), 22 (Haise) *Rating/Rank: SS, Associate Special Class Investigator (Haise) *Has an inherent habit of cracking his index finger. Personalities: *Pre-Aogiri: Weak and timid, easily scared and unaccepting of his new ability *Eyepatch: Adept fighter, power-hungry to a fault, arrogant *Centipede: First kakuja form, dangerously unhinged, extremely aggressive *Haise Sasaki: Skilled fighter and caring leader, but restricted by mental barriers and merciful nature *Black Reaper: Extraordinary skill, cold and brutal, borderline suicidal *One-Eyed King: Most mature and experienced stage, Kaneki's strongest form, now accepting of his past and his purpose in life. Powers and Abilities: 'Ghoul Physiology:' *Kagune: **Bodily-generated constructs formed from Rc cells, which flow like liquid, but can solidify on will. ***Ghouls consume humans to replenish their Rc levels and thus, it is their sole source of nourishment. ***Also referred to as "liquid muscles". Rc cells are found in both humans and ghouls, but only ghouls can channel them from their bodies naturally as kagune through a kakuhou organ. ***A ghoul's predatory organ, used to hunt and kill their prey (humans), as well as a means of self-defense and combat. ***Kaneki's kakuhou originally belonged to Rize Kamishiro, and as a result, he was able to use her kagune. ***Abnormally high Rc levels due to constant physical damage and healing, in addition to Rize's familial affinities. **Rc Type: Rinkaku: Multiple tentacle-type kagune that sprout from his lower back ***At first, he only could sprout 3 tentacles, then 4 after his torture by Yamori, 6 during the raid on Dr. Kanou's lab and 8 during his fight against Arima. ***Tentacles are brittle and fragile in comparison to other kagune, although incredible regenerative qualities help to balance out this disadvantage. ***Highest offensive potential among kagune due to superior strength and speed. ***Strong enough to pierce ghoul skin and slice through metal and concrete ***Kaneki can shape his kagune to resemble other kagune types (ie. wrapping it around his arm to resemble a koukaku, melding the tendrils together to resemble a bikaku) ***Prehensile and can be used to grab objects and traverse the environment more easily. ***Can grow mouths on his kagune to attack and bite his opponents ***Kaneki can manipulate its shape to form improvised replacement limbs, blades, and even cages to entrap his enemies. **Kakuja: Alternate armor-type Kagune gained by eating other ghouls or their kagune ***Kaneki gained his kakuja because he persisted against eating humans, resorting to serial cannibalism on other ghouls. ***Kaneki's kakuja resembles twin centipede tails, later developing into claws, a mask, and armor. ***Cannibalism is rarely practiced because ghouls find the flavor of other ghoul's flesh to taste terrible. ***Can be used in tandem with standard kagune. ***An incomplete kakuja causes ghouls to degrade mentally into a mindless berserker state. ***Dragon ****Massive kaiju-size kagune capable of snaking across the entire city of Tokyo ****Can spawn thousands of golems each capable of overpowering an investigator *****When killed, these golems explode into a gas that infects those close by with Rc cells, and can turn them into ghouls. ***Final kakuja resembles body armor, with wings and cross-shaped blades that function like shields. *Quinque: **Handheld weapon manufactured from ghoul's kakuhou (a special organ that stores Rc cells) ***Uses electric signals to release kagune-like constructs ***Used by the CCG, capable of piercing ghoul skin and resisting kagune attacks. **Yukimura 1/3 ***Sword quinque formerly owned by Kishou Arima ***Manufactured from tough Koukaku-type kagune (forms around ghoul's arm as a blade/shield) *Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability. *Heightened sense of smell capable of identifying unique scents of certain people *Ghoul skin is durable enough to stop blades *One-eyed hybrid traits further increase superhuman traits beyond ghoul standards. *Intelligent. *Rc levels constantly rise in accordance to the amount of bodily damage they heal (Kaneki gets stronger and more durable the more damage his body suffers and heals back) *Remarkable control and dexterity over his kagune *Heightened pain tolerance and healing factor Feats *Defeated Yamori after surviving several days of continuous torture and mutilation, and ate his kakuja. (Eyepatch) *Had his fingers and toes amputated repeatedly for over 10 days, regrowing them rapidly (Pre-Aogiri) *Twisted his ankle 360° to kick Yamori in the head while still in his grasp, then twisted it back in place without injury. (Eyepatch) *Survived in Tsukiyama's "restaurant" (Pre-Aogiri) *Sent a human triple his size flying with a single uppercut (Pre-Aogiri) *Fell down a cliff and was completely unscratched (Pre-Aogiri) *Nearly killed S-Rated Nishio Nishiki twice (Pre-Aogiri/Haise Sasaki) *Defeated SSS-Rated Eto Yoshimura (aka. One-Eyed Owl) and consumed her kakuja (Black Reaper) *Easily defeated S-Rated Ayato Kirishima in combat (Eyepatch) *Defeated Koutarou Amon twice (the first time was Pre-Aogiri) *Easily defeated Kanae von Rosewald, who shrugs off decapitation and heals back near instantly. (Black Reaper) *Broke Shinohara's Arata armor (Centipede) *Nonchalantly floors S-Rated Naki, leader of the White Suits (One-Eyed King)` *Held his own against SS-Rated T-Owl, Seidou Takizawa (who is also a one-eyed ghoul to which Kaneki is considered a prototype) (Haise Sasaki) *Defeats the entire Quinx Squad in a sparring match without kagune (Haise Sasaki) *Survived and recovered from being stabbed in both eyes by Arima (Centipede) *Broke Arima's Owl quinque (One-Eyed King) *One of few ghouls to survive an encounter against "White Reaper", Kishou Arima (Arima is powerful enough to fight Eto Yoshimura on his own, as well as Touka, Ayato, and Yomo at once). (Centipede/Black Reaper) *A surprisingly good cook, despite the fact that he can't actually eat human food. (Haise Sasaki) *Killed and ate the entire Oggai Squad while severely injured and dismembered (One-Eyed King) *Killed Nimura Furuta, who is half-human like Arima, but also possesses Rize's kagune and a kakuja (One-Eyed King) *Killed Rize Kamishiro and destroyed Dragon (One-Eyed King) Flaws *At first, was unwilling to resort to violence, initially making him a poor combatant. (Pre-Aogiri) *Anything other than coffee or human flesh is inedible for ghouls. *Lost to Arima, leading to his amnesia. (Centipede) *While possessing incredible speed and potential brute force, rinkaku are more fragile in comparison to sturdier koukaku and bikaku kagunes. *Despite regeneration speed, Kaneki can be momentarily vulnerable if his kagune is severed. *Although blades break on his skin, Kaneki can be injured by other kagune, quinques, and blunt force if it is great enough. *Rc suppressants momentarily nullify his enhanced durability, strength and strip him of his kagune. *Kaneki's eyes are weak spots and are still as vulnerable as any other human's. *Extreme mental instability. **White hair result of Marie Antoinette syndrome during his torture by Jason. (Eyepatch) **Suffers from constant hallucinations, including those of his other personalities. **If he does not eat for an extended period of time, he will lose control and lash out indiscriminately. **Developed his alter ego as investigator Haise Sasaki after extreme physical and mental trauma from his fight with Arima. **Goes completely insane in his incomplete kakuja form. (Centipede) **Multiple personality disorders from various periods of agonizing torture and mental trauma. **Delusional *His kagune's strength depends on how frequently he eats (Ghouls replenish Rc cells by consuming it off of humans or other ghouls). *Ghoul flesh tastes terrible, although this has not bothered Kaneki most of the time. Gallery 2d84aca48cb4b1268a25d3eff686f6b2e27c0a2a_00.jpg|Kaneki's initial appearance kakuja ken.png|Kaneki with his kakuja Haise_Sasaki_in_PV_1.png|Haise Sasaki Dragon.png|Kaneki's "Dragon" form Kaneki's_Kagune_Anime.png|Kaneki's kagune black-reaper-tokyo-ghoul-re-41415647-800-450.jpg|Haise Sasaki as the "Black Reaper" Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Cannibals Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Ghosts Category:Half Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Tokyo Ghoul characters